Summer Scars
by ThatOneGirl1091
Summary: Len leaves Miku for the summer, promising to come back afterwards for the school year. Will he break his promise? In the meantime, Miku is left to herself, when she discovers a new friend who might change her./One-shot. MikuxLen at first and MikuxRin if you're creative. Rated T for language and safety.


**I just had to write this; I'm sorry ;w;  
I do not own Vocaloid~**

"I'm moving away for the summer…"  
"Wait, what?"

The smile that had appeared on Miku's face while she had been drawing melted away slowly as she looked up from her work. "The…whole summer?" She asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to see what the city was like. It's pretty boring here, don't you think? This little town needs some action, but nothing ever happens here. So, my parents are letting me go up to New York for the summer." Len smiled sheepishly. He didn't want to leave Miku for so long, but he _really _wanted to see what the big city was like.  
Said girl's eyes dulled a little as she turned in her chair to meet Len, who was just chilling on her bed. "It's boring here, huh? I'm not exciting enough for you?" She joked, rolling her eyes. She was sort of irritated and extremely disappointed that Len would be leaving for the summer, but it's not like it would be forever, right?

"Nah, you're great. Awesome. Amazing. But you understand, right?" The blonde layed back on the bed then turned on his side so that he could look at the tealette.  
_No, I don't understand at all._ "Of course I do! You want some fun in your life, and I don't want to tie you down." Miku pulled a smile, something she had learned to pretend a long time ago.

"Oh, come on. You're not tying me down." Len held his arms out, indicating that Miku come to him. "But, I'm still happy that you understand."  
Miku sighed and stood up, making her way next to Len and flopping next to him. Len immediately put his arm around her protectively, letting her rest her head against their chest. "You're lucky I love you enough not to get mad that you're leaving me for the summer." She breathed, smiling softly.  
"I'm really lucky to have you."  
"Aww, sappy are we? I'm glad to have you too. Just promise me that you'll come back!"  
"Don't worry, I promise."

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?"  
Miku was sitting on the corner of her bed where the wall met with the bed, reading a book. Her eyes glazed over though, and she had lost concentration while reading the same line over and over.  
It had been a few weeks, four to be exact, (Miku had been keeping careful count), since Len had left. He had been sending her constant e-mails for the first two weeks, but soon the messages subsided to one every few days, and she hadn't gotten one this week. Had he already forgotten about her?  
But the voice scared Miku out of her thoughts and her neck snapped up to find the source, surprised she hadn't have gotten whiplash.

There was a blonde girl in a white t-shirt and black shorts, a yellow ribbon-like tie adorning her neck and resting against her chest, sitting on top of her desk with her legs crossed. The thing that most stood out was the huge white bow that she had on top of her head. She looked a little younger than Miku, perhaps around Len's age. Len constantly teased Miku about he was taller than her even when he was two years younger.  
But how did she even get in her room?

"Excuse me, but where did you come from…?" Miku scrunched her eyebrows together in worry. Had this girl broken into the house?  
The blonde girl shrugged, ignoring the question. "I asked, are you alright? You seem worried." She stared at Miku with piercing cerulean eyes (which looked surprisingly like Len's) before they lit up with attention. "Oh, I'm Rin, by the way. Rin Kagamine."

Kagamine? Okay, this was way to weird. Len never spoke of a twin sister, but yet, this was exactly what this girl looked like. A girl version of Len. "Do you perhaps, of any chance, know a boy named Len Kagamine?"  
Rin looked up in thought for a moment, before giving Miku a sweet and knowing smile. "No, I don't think I do. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason…"

Rin hopped off the desk and strode over to Miku's bed, sitting in front of her with a huff of effort. "So, what's bothering you?" She asked, a look of concern taking over. She seemed nice, and kind of pretty, too..

_What the heck, Miku? This girl just somehow _broke into your house _and you're thinking about how pretty she is? Keep it together, jeez! _"…Just lonely, I guess. My boyfriend left for the summer and I'm missing him..."  
"Aww, come on, cheer up. You don't need some boy to keep you happy. You have me!" Rin exclaimed gleefully, crawling next to Miku and pulling her knees up. "Do you have a laptop?"  
Miku nodded and indicated to the electric blue laptop that was on her nightstand next to Rin.  
"….Why didn't I see that before?" Rin scoffed with a grin and pulled the laptop to them and put it between them both. "Let's have a girl's night. C'mon, we don't need a boy to be happy, right?!"

_But I don't even know you… _"Uh, sure…but how did you get here and where exactly did you come from…?"  
Rin just grinned slyly, winked, and powered the laptop on to go straight to Youtube.  
Miku, not being the smartest person in the world, didn't question any further. Rin's proposition sounded fun, anyway, and it seemed that the blonde had no intention of hurting her, so why not?

* * *

"Y-you what?"  
"I'm staying in New York."

Miku's eyes overflowed with tears threatening to spill, and as it had been for the past month, Rin was still with her in her room. The blonde looked at Miku quizzically and a touch of concern added to it.

"B-Bu you p-promised!" She near-sobbed, gripping the phone with a steel-like grip. "You promised m-me that you were going to come b-back!"  
Silence was heard at the other end of the phone, before his voice breathed the deadly words that no one ever wanted to hear. "Miku…I think we should break up…"

The tealette made a strangled choking noise and nearly dropped the phone. She kept herself from crying, of course. Her eyes darted to Rin, who was looking more concerned by the second.  
"But…why? What'd I do wrong?" She managed to get out, settling her gaze on the opposite wall for now.  
"Miku, trust me, you didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Then tell me! Why..?"  
"….If you want me to be truthful..I met somebody and I've really taken a liking to them."

Rin actually overheard this-she must have bat ears or something- and went to rip the phone out of Miku's hands. She put it on speaker and yelled into the phone, "_What the __hell do you mean 'somebody'?! You've met Miku, and you promised her that you'd come back!"_  
"Miku?" Len's confused voice came back after a few seconds. "…Are you there?"  
Len's question was ignored. "If you care too much for another person than to come back to Miku, then you really are an idiot. I've put up and helped Miku with her problems, about how she misses you so much and can't wait for you to get back! _**But no, OF COURSE YOU DON'T CAME BACK BECAUSE YOU'VE**__**FOUND ANOTHER FUCKING GIRL OR GUY THAT'S PROBABLY NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS LITTLE ANGEL RIGHT HERE!**__"_

Rin took a sharp breath and continued, "Miku is sweet, kind, beautiful, and intelligent. If you can't get that through your tiny little brain, then you don't deserve her. If you think there's another damn person who's better than Miku, then fuck you."  
And with that, Rin hung up the phone, then erased Len's number from the phone.

Miku looked at Rin with awe, despite the tears spilling down her cheeks slowly.  
"Don't say anything, I had to. He deserved it." Rin said smugly, before the smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Aw, come on, don't cry. He's not worth the tears, Miku!"  
That just made Miku squint her eyes closed and look down, letting the tears fall freely and dot the blanket she was sitting on with wet stains.

The blonde sighed, then sat next to Miku again, like the first time she had been there, and wrapped her arms around Miku, willing the tealette to let it all out. "Boys are such jerks. Cheaters."  
Said tealette didn't respond verbally, instead burying her face in the younger girl's shoulder and crying everything she had left out of her system.

* * *

A week later, Miku seemed to be back in shape. After a week of moping around her room with Rin to comfort her (Of course, Rin wasn't there all the time; she sure was there a lot, though), she was back up and ready to get back to her life. School started in the next two weeks, and Miku never even asked Rin what class level she was in..she'd have to ask when Rin swung by again.  
But the feisty blonde never did come that day, and she didn't come the next day, or the next. Miku was starting to think that Rin had decided she was bored of her and stopped visiting.

But, the day right before school started, Miku realized what she had done. She was smart enough to figure this out, and she had heard of it before.  
Rin was created by Miku. She was in her mind.

That's why Len had asked if she was there, rather than snap back or ask who the new voice was.  
That's why Rin was almost always there by her side, no matter what.  
That's why Rin had suddenly just appeared on her desk with no explanation.  
Miku's subconscious had probably created Rin to take her mind off of Len while he was gone. Though when he dumped her and Rin helped her become her normal, cheerful self, she had disappeared.  
Rin's service had been completed, leaving Miku alone since she didn't need the blonde anymore. But she did. She did need her. She would miss her too.

Miku had read about these things online and in books before, and this is what she came to conclude. She had lost another person, and the person wasn't even real! That didn't stop Miku from hunching over and letting tears slip down her face. She would miss the feisty blonde, and she even remembered the first time Rin had visited her room.

"_Do you perhaps, of any chance, know a boy named Len Kagamine?"  
Rin looked up in thought for a moment, before giving Miku a sweet and knowing smile. "No, I don't think I do. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason…"_

Miku shrugged it off, struggling to get rid of the voice.

"_Let's have a girl's night. C'mon, we don't need a boy to be happy, right?!"_

Miku was going to miss her best friend, even if she was imaginary.

* * *

Miku spent the next day at school staring at the front of the room with glassy eyes as the teachers explained the school's handbook, which they did every year so Miku didn't need to pay attention.  
The sound of the bell's shrill ringing marked the end of school later, and the class filed out of the classroom with the teacher calling out things like "Don't forget to ask your parents to sign this!" and "Be up bright and early tomorrow!"

As the teal-haired teen was zipping up her backpack and slipping it on, her eyes locked with another cerulean-colored set that belonged to a certain feisty girl.  
Miku stared in surprise at the blonde girl, before said blonde girl winked one of those cerulean eyes and headed for the door.

Miku still stood in awe by her desk before realizing what she should do and started moving, huffing to catch up with the girl.  
The girl just laughed and picked up her speed and ran through the halls and out the double-doors, yelling, "Betch'a can't catch me, Miku!"

A teal-haired girl followed the blonde at a fast pace, giggling and calling out, "Psh! I bet I can!"

_We don't need a boy to be happy, right?_


End file.
